


Best Friends

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Because of the canon setting you'll mostly see pre-relationship stuff, But sometimes some Hight school AU, M/M, Mostly canon settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Killugon prompts from my tumblr





	1. Without a word

**Author's Note:**

> Greed Island Setting - "I really need you"

_It has to be Killua. It cannot be anyone else than him. I really need you to hold the ball, Killua._

“Tch.”

Killua ran his nails under the bandages covering his hands, scratching hard enough to draw blood. It had been three days since the most intense dodge ball game in the history of dodge ball games, and it still hurt so much that he had thought about asking Bisky to knock him out for a few days.

It had been worth it, of course it had. And he was trained enough to resist pain that his face only showed the slightest annoyance whenever he moved his fingers. It was necessary : Gon had to focus on the upcoming fight, and there was nothing to be done about his hands anyway. Showing any weakness would just lessen whatever trust Gon had in his capacities, and would draw the usual ‘I told you so’ lecture on Bisky’s part, both things he could go on without, as far he was concerned.

 _I really need you_.

He felt a the familiar warmth that he now associated with Gon settles in his stomach. Killua wasn’t like Gon. He could not say that. It wasn’t even about showing weaknesses, it wasn’t because he thought Gon wouldn’t value him as much if he uttered these words, or that he would see him differently.

He just couldn’t.

“Ah, Killua, you’re here ! Look what I got from the shop in Antokiba ! ”

Gon suddenly appeared in front of him, his too-bright smile lightening up the rest of the world as usual. He put two large mugs filled to the brim with a red, sparkling liquid.

“What is it ?” Killua frowned, half-curious and half-worried about this peculiar drink. “Also, aren’t you supposed to work on your technique ? You need to be as ready as possible before…”

“It’s okay, Bisky gave me a break” Gon said ( _did she ?_ Killua doubted that somehow ), “and this is a _regenerative potion_. This is the best I could find but it’s supposed to help with physical damage and exhaustion !”

Killua fought the urge to grimace, already feeling pain that would rush through his hands when he would move them to seize the glass and to bring it to his lips. Because of course he was going to drink it.

Of course he was.

“Thanks” he said, turning his face into a mask on stone.

But before he was able to move an inch…

… Gon put a straw in his own mug, then another one in Killua’s. His eyes had the color of competition and determination when he looked at his best friend again.

“Race to see who is able to drink the fastest ?” He says, before sticking out his tongue.

Killua feels his eyes widens, and the warmth in his stomach spread through the rest of his body - suddenly, his hands don’t hurt as much as before.

 _I really need you_. He probably will never be able to say these words aloud, he is almost sure of that.

But that’s okay because Gon seems to be able to hear them anyway.

He offers him his smuggest smile.

“The loser gets 500 push-ups !”


	2. Indecent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed Island Setting - New experiences can be intense, right ?

“Food” was the first thing that popped up in Killua’s brain when Bisky announced them that they had the whole afternoon free to do whatever they wanted. And at the moment where he met Gon’s eyes, he knew that, once again, he had made the right choice to become his friend. They were decided to find the best ice-cream in the whole island. A very delicate mission that they would be glad to work for, with a full enthusiasm.

“Oh, look, there is bits of cookie in this one ? Should we try ?”

“This is the first one we try, I’m sure there are others with different flavours !”

“But aren’t you going to pick chocolate as always ?”

Well, Gon wasn’t wrong, and even if Killua managed to convince him to look around, they ended up coming back to Frozen Delice where they ordered half of the menu, including all the ice-creams with cookies in it ( Killua was actually pretty curious about that )

Killua barely had the time to go to the bathroom : when he came back, their table was covered with so many bowls that the waiter even had to pile up some of them to make them all fit.

“Hey, look, it was quick, they already served us everything !” Gon said, smiling at his friend who was going back to their table. “You should really try this one !” He brought his spoon to his mouth, engulfing the desert without any grace, and his eyes suddenly widened : “Oh, Killua, that’s really good” he moaned.

As soon as these words were out of his stupid mouth, Killua - one of the best assassin of his age, known for his agility, speed and precision - tripped on his own feet, hitting his head against the table.

It hurt like hell, and tears blurred his vision for a few seconds, though he wondered if falling into a coma would have been less humiliating than having a panicked Gon to join him on the floor, his stupid spoon in his hand, and some ice-cream on the corner of his lips.

“Are you okay, Killua ?” Gon asked, pronouncing his name in a normal way, which Killua was very grateful for.

“I’m fine” he mumbled back, starting to feel really embarrassed by the whole thing. “It was nothing, I’ll get a bump, nothing more.”

Gon looked at his forehead before nodding and held up his spoon in the air, all gentle smile and caring eyes.

“Do you need some ice or something ?” he asked him.

Killua almost laughed at that, and Gon seemed very happy with himself. He grabbed one of the bowl on the table and they shared cookies-filled ice-cream there, on the floor, until the waiter came to dislodge them.


	3. New technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-separation setting, maybe ? - "Sexting".

“ _Hey, Killua, can you send me a cool picture of you ?_ ”

Killua rises an eyebrow when he gets Gon’s phone, late in the afternoon. Well, that’s new.

“All my pictures are cool. Why ? Do you know how much a picture of me can be sold in the black market ? People are crazy.”

“ _Okay, then one where you’re smiling ? You know I won’t sell it ! I’ll keep it for myself, I’ll look at it sometimes, before I go to bed._ ”

Sometimes Killua just don’t understand how Gon’s brain works. He doesn’t understand how anyone can write this kind of thing so naturally, without wondering what he is going to think. He writes and rewrites his answers three or four times each times.

“You are going to look at my picture before you go to bed.”

“ _Yes, did I make a typo ? Sorry, Killua. Maybe I’ll have nice dream if I look at it before sleeping you know ?_ ”

Holy shit. There is no way Gon isn’t doing it on purpose, though Killua wonders who the hell could have put this idea in Gon’s head.

“Are you sexting me, Gon ?”

“ _Sexting ?_ ”

Ugh, of course.

“Nevermind, I forgot I was talking with you.”

“ _What’s sexting ?_ ”

“Nothing.”

“ _???_ ”

“ _I’ll be back, I’m going to ask Aunt Mito about it._ ”

“Why would you ask your aunt about it ! Be a normal human being and look on the Internet.”

“Wait, don’t.”

“ _Oh, you’re right ! That’s smart, I’m going to look it up_.”

Of course he is going to. Killua sighs and tries a last effort to keep his friend’s innocence intact.

“Don’t.”

No response for a few minutes and then…

“ _I looked it up ! I wasn’t sexting you, I promise._ ”

“Yeah, I know. Just stop using that word, okay ? It’s just weird. What if Illumi looks up my phone ? He’ll tease me forever.”

“ _Is sexting bad ?_ ”

“Did you look it up or not ?”

“ _Kinda ? I wanted to but you said I shouldn’t so…_ ”

“So you… looked it up just a little ?”

“ _Yep._ ”

“Okay. Can we stop talking about it now ?”

“ _Okay. Send me a picture, please ? I could show it to Mito_.”

“Sure”

Killua takes a quick picture, hoping that his cheeks don’t look as read as they feel, and send it to Gon.

“ _You’re really handsome on this one Killua !_ ”

“Gon !”

“ _Is it sexting again ?_ ”

“No !”


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU - That's what happens when Killua tries to save Gon.

“Ugh, Hisoka is here” Killua grimaced, looking at the tall and threatening silhouette near the cafeteria’s entrance.

Gon blinked at these words, apparently not bothered one minute that the creepy upperclassman who had this weird obsession with him was in the same room as they were. Killua, though, would rather not have Hisoka at their table, which would unfortunately happen if the guy happened to see Gon from where he was.

Which would happen soon, if he didn’t move.

“Gon” He hissed “Hide under the table, quick !”

“Eh ?” Gon took another bite of his lunch. “Why ?”

Slowly, like in one of these horror movie his brother loved so much, he saw Hisoka starting to turn around, in their direction, as if he had felt Killua’s dread from the other side of the room. Without taking the time to think, he grabbed Gon’s head, trying to force his friend to hide from the pervert’s eyes, keeping him there despite his struggle and his complains that ‘some food fell on the floor’. Killua was focused on the enemy - he would deal with Gon’s mourning of his food later - and let out a relieved breath when he saw Hisoka’s eyes on him for the briefest moment. He knew who Killua was, and he wasn’t interested enough to come to him.

What a pity.

The white-haired boy felt his body relax, and he let down his guard just a little, which explains why he didn’t feel someone else come closer.

“Hey, here you are, kiddos !”  

Leorio’s annoying voice hit him like a brick and in confusion, he let Gon’s head go, allowing the other boy to emerge from under the table, wild hair and flushed cheeks. Gon rubbed his scalp at the place where Killua had gripped him, and the white-haired boy felt some kind of guilt seeing that - he hadn’t planned to hurt his friend.

“Huh, Killua, what was that for ?” He mumbled, but his voice was almost entirely drowned out by Leorio’s.

The old man was making the weirdest face, his eyes going from Gon to Killua in a way that would have almost worried Killua if he didn’t suspect that it was another of Leorio’s idiocies in action.

“Wait…” The older boy said “Were you…?”

Gon tilted his head on the side.

“Were we ?….” Then he looked sadly at the floor. “Killua, the floor is all dirty, now. I wanted to _eat_ that, you know ? It looked so good !”

Killua rolled his eyes, while Leorio was apparently choking on his own saliva - what had gotten into the old man, he couldn’t even guess. After a few seconds, Leorio took a deep breath and looked at them seriously.

“Listen to me, kids. I understand better than anyone else how strong some urges can be. But you can’t do this kind of thing here, you understand ? This is unsanitary.” He turned toward Killua “Also, don’t you go hurt our little Gon, here. Consent is everything, you know ?”

“It’s okay Leorio” Gon laughed. “I’m used to Killua being rough with me, but I forgive him ! He only has my best interests at heart, after all, right Killua ?”

“Right” Killua mumbled, wishing that Gon’s smile was just a tad less bright.

For his heart.

Leorio opened his mouth but no sound came out, and Killua was satisfied to see that Gon’s careless smile had the same effect on other people - wouldn’t have it be unfair. Eventually, the Leorio decided to give up on whatever he was about to say, grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Kurapika can take care of that, for once’, and let himself fall on a chair at their table.


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Chimera Ant ( ? ) 'I'm in love with you and it scares me half to death'
> 
> ( I have to precise that I didn't watch anything after Chimera Ant yet, so it might not follow the canon. Please enjoy anyway )

Gon was avoiding him.

That was something Killua wasn’t prepared for, and certainly not something he could deal with. Gon didn’t seem angry at him, and Killua didn’t remember anything Gon could be angry at him for – after Gon had woken up from his fight against Pitou, they had both decided that their friendship was too important for them to put it behind them.

_I love you_ , _Killua_ , Gon had said _. You are the best friend anyone could ask for_.

These words might have been a smoke screen, now that he thought about it. A pretty declaration to warm up his heart before the coldness of the blizzard. And Killua had promised himself that he couldn’t just avoid the problems when they appeared. That it lead to screams and deaths and horrors and so many things he still could see, at night, when he layed awake in his bed, shivering with fear.

He wanted to know what was wrong with Gon. And he would. His friend couldn’t hold his tongue to save his life, at least, so if Killua just _asked_ , he would have his answer.

Maybe Gon thought he wouldn’t ask. And maybe that’s why he was so surprised when he did.

« Eh ? Mad at you? » Gon seemed genuinely confused. « Why would I be mad at you ? »

« I don’t know. You’re not your usual self » Killua replied. « It’s just… a feeling I got. I can’t explain. Are you distancing yourself or something ? »

Gon’s mouth opened in a ‘o’ while he was looking at Killua, then he quickly looked at the floor.

« I’m very bad at keeping things to myself, right ? » He rubbed the back of his neck, awkward. « I just don’t know how to say it… »

That was more interesting than Killua thought it would be.

« I’m your best friend, imbecile. Who are you supposed to say these things if not to me ? » He clicked his tongue impatiently, now a little more confident since he was sure the problem layed in Gon, not him – he has always been terrible at fixing himself. « Just spit it out, you’ve been weird. » He sighed. « I’ve been worried, too. »

« I just… I’m scared. » Gon admitted. « I didn’t want to say it because I don’t want you to think I’m a coward or… »

« Gon, you’re the last person I would call a coward, okay ? Like, seriously ? » he was starting to get a little impatient.

« You don’t understand ! » the other snapped. « I’m scared ! I’ve been scared for months and I can’t get away from it. It follows me ! » He bit his lips a little, eyes wide open. « And when I’m next to you I’m even more scared. »

_What ?_

« More… scared ? » Killua repeated. _Please tell me you’re not really thinking I could ever hurt you._

« I love you so much. » Gon finally said. « Like, so, so much, I don’t know how to explain it. I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death. »

_In love with_ … ? Killua felt like he has been punched in the gut. But in a good way. A very good one Whatever that could mean.

« Well » he mumbled, praying for his cheeks to not look as red as they felt. « Is it that bad ? I mean, c'mon, Gon… I love you too, right ? You knew that. »

That was an awkward declaration. Killua wasn’t a big romantic, so that was fine, but he definitely hasn’t been expecting something like that at the beginning of their talk. Gon looked at Killua with so much intensity that it felt like he was under a curse.

« What would I do if you die ?

There was so much emotion in this sentence that Killua could have burst into tears. Gon was looking at him with such distress, it was ridiculous, how had he not seen that, _how, how, how…_

« I’m not going to die » he said. « I’m not leaving you. »

« Kite didn’t want to die either ! » the other replied. « He didn’t want to, I promise. And yet. »

« And yet. »

It was strange. Killua had known death for as long as he could remember. He had witnessed it, he had _caused_ it. It had always been a part of his life, in a way. When he had met Gon, he had realized how abnormal he was. Gon had helped him to find out about all the other things that existed. He told him about fun, about trust, about…

… about love. Not the love he still had somewhere for his family, the ugly kind that kept you bound to a life you hated. But something beautiful, instead.

But for the first time, it was his turn to teach Gon something.

« I’m scared too » he whispered, moving close enough so he could hug his friend. « I’m scared that you are going to die too, Gon. I _thought_ you were dead. I thought I couldn’t protect you. I still dream that you’re dead, sometimes. I think I would have died with you if you had. I’m just fine with being scared if I can be other things too. »

After a moment, Gon replied in his own way. Gon hugged him back and he realized that he was shaking. How pitiful did they look.

And how beautiful too.


End file.
